fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
K:TLC EP20 Search for the Last Berry
Script *(Theme song plays) *(Episode's Title arrives) *Kirby (voice): Search for the Last Berry *(Episode Begins) *Justin: I'm sure I can't stand this situation anymore! I catch them some day they're always going to make fun of me, there's no justice in this world. It's not fair to believe me, it's not fair! *Chester: I thought we skipped into. *Colton: Yeah! What should we do now? *(Kirby and Waddle Dee quietly sneaked in Justin's cave) *Kirby: Kamikari wouldn't like this at all, Waddle Dee. *Waddle Dee: Shhh! *(Waddle Dee quietly handed the popper to the ground, Kirby and Waddle Dee runs off, then Justin appears and noticed something, he smiled) *Justin: Well, well, who will have left me this will be you that I give to us. *(Justin presses, the popper popped, right into Justin's face, who was covered with splattered berries) *Justin: Yuck! Messy berry jam! They will pay dearly, I'm going to finish them all! *(Meanwhile, out in the forest, Kirby and the others were busy picking berries from the bushes) *Carly: Together better than honey better than salmon, there is nothing better than berry jam with ham. *Tula: You know, we're talking about Bonkers making the berry honeycakes. *Earlene: Putting Kamikari to be the best pie of weight with weights from all over the world that the problem. *(Melissa was sitting on a stomp, meditates, Tayo and Proko were collected some berries) *Tayo: They can't predict the intricate secrets of this wonderful forest. *Proko: Maybe these guys are important to bring some berries that affect lives that are not their own. *Tayo: Bring some berries. Proko, there you go fighting everything again, these guys clearly don't know how to relax. *Proko: Tayo, they might work for everyone. *Tayo: Proko, I say I can do the job for anyone. But, why should it be stressful? The locals have not affected me directly, but the moment one does, I will gladly show my life. *(Tayo accidentally steps on, causing his stack of berries to fall on his head) *Tayo: Look what you have done with? *Melissa: But it doesn't exist. *(Tayo licks the berry, then he smiled) *Tayo: The only thing that saves you from watching Melissa is that this tastes delicious! *(cut to Justin's cave, Justin cleans his face) *Justin: Horrible taste as they can eat that these horrible fools! *(Justin smiled to the clan) *Justin: Yes, why not? That's perfect! Now I know how he knows how to suffer we will steal the harvest of these guys! laughs I know, I got an idea. *(The first robot was an orange bossy robot, who wears a bowler derby hat, a red and orange tuxedo shirt, and a black pants, walks up to Justin and his clan) *Cameron: Don't worry, guys. *(Justin and his clan saw that the bossy robot) *Justin: Are you? *Cameron: Yes, I'm Cameron, I'm a leader of the robot mobsters. *Neal: Who is the leader of the robot mobsters? *Cameron: Naturally, like everyone out there in the castle. *Tad: Well, you won't get it here. *Cameron: Don't tell me. You have a visitor. *Neal & Tad: How do you know? *Cameron: Let's just say there is a strong and powerful dragon resemblance. *Neal: Oh, great. *Cameron: Ah, and you must be... *Justin: Justin. The leader of the dragons. This is Colton, Chester, Neal, and Tad. *Cameron: Yes, yes. But this is the one who claims he saw a treasure. *Colton: sighs I guess you don't believe us either. *Cameron: Oh, no, silly. I believe you completely. I know how tremendous the others can be. That's why I had to thinking a new plan, you know. They simply good. *Chester: Oh, but we believe. *Colton: You do? *Justin: So much for "story too cranky." *Cameron: Grand. Then we all agree. But the only way to convince everyone else is, as you say, to go and find that treasure. *Justin: Uh, I wasn't serious. I was just thinking out loud. Anyway, uh, we were about to explore. *Neal: Uh, yeah. Our crew will be ready for us. *(The second robot was a pink brute robot, who wears a newsboy cap, a pink T-shirt, and a black pants, walks up to Cameron's side) *Paxton: I'm Paxton, the brute. Well, we don't want nobody get hurt now, do we? *(The third robot was a blue dumbest and clumsiest robot, who wears a panama hat, a blue car coat, and a greyish blue pants, walks up to Cameron and Paxton's side) *Ivan: I'm Ivan, the dumbest and clumsiest. They might think something ridiculous has happened to you. chuckles *(The fourth robot was a red slow-witted and cowardly robot, who wears a bailey floppy hat, a red structured jacket, and a red pants, walks up to Cameron, Paxton and Ivan's side) *Bryson: I'm Bryson, the slow-witted and cowardly. shudders Not even for a shack. Cameron had ordered us. *(The fifth robot was a sly violet female robot, who often appears to have narrow eyes and eyeshadow, who wears a violet slip dress, a long leather violet gloves, and a pair of earrings, wallks up to Cameron, Paxton, Ivan and Bryson's side) *Sienna: I'm Sienna, the sly one. You wouldn't believe how much fun it is watching you run around making a fool of yourself. *Chester: Who are they? *Cameron: My crew, of course. They're just energy from our journey, and not thinking clearly. *Justin: Exactly, we gathered a team, where dragons and robots are together. We are making a nasty sleeve! *(Justin and his clan laughed, the laughter was joined by the robot mobsters) *(dissolve to Dreamland, while Kirby and the others were at the dining table) *Kamikari: Be patient for everyone. *Adeleine: I hope we're waiting for Bonkers to carries some reward. *Ribbon: Yes, Adeleine. We're waiting. *Stella: Even that cake is already taking a long time, Kamikari. *Kamikari: You are sure that we can trust Bonkers, just be patient. *Iron Mam: I guess we have to be patient. *(Then Colonel Tusker and his troops fanfares an announcement, and Bonkers brings out the berry cake for everyone to enjoy, which makes all cheer) *(cut to Justin's cave) *Justin: And this time I will not fail I have achieved it. We'll steal until the last berry peak! chuckles *(cut to Dreamland, Kirby and the others has their fill of the berry honeycake) *Stella: Delicious! If I do say so myself. *Penelope Bronto: I have to admit it with the really takes to the culinary art the highest artistic level. *Stella: Seriously? *Kamikari: And now, with your quotes, let's give thanks to the creator and the Princess Blossom who have provided us with such a good dinner. And of course there is, Bonkers, master of culinary art. *(Everyone cheered for Bonkers, he puts his fingers and tastes it) *Bonkers: Well, what should we think about the celebration, you know? *Kamikari: Well, not me. I suppose it would be a disaster. *(cut to Justin and his clan, and Cameron and his robot mobsters, were stealing some berries in the forest) *Justin: They love berries because they will not like it! *Cameron: Yes, indeed it was! *Justin: For him the results surpasses my biggest dream. *Sienna: You're right, Justin. *(cut to Bonkers was holding a berry cake) *Bonkers: That's the last cake. Guys, we need more berries. *Willow: You can count on us intentionally. *Giselle: Of course. *Kirby: Yes, we will go to more prophets right now. *(cut to Justin and his clan, and Cameron and his robot mobsters, saw a last berry) *Justin: It's the last berry in the last one. The last, but of course, is the last bush. I make for those savages and the others want to make for those will have to come with me! *(Cameron pulls the last berry) *Cameron: You got it, Justin. laughs *(dissolve to the forest, all of the berries are gone) *Melissa: All of my berries are gone! *Penelope Bronto: What should we do? *Giselle: Well, as it is certainly necessary that we lose the serenity of this situation, it is certainly a temporary violation of something primary. *Melissa: Let's say he didn't stay he will know what we should do! *(Melissa, Giselle, Penelope Bronto and Carly ran off to find Kamikari) *(cut to Justin and his clan, and Cameron and his robot mobsters, digging a trap) *Cameron: You'll see, you'll see. Soon those filthy fools will come to beg you to give them berries and I'll give them to you. *Justin: Interesting, Cameron, the trap was soon ready, and we'll set a snake for those fools. *Bryson: stammering Are you sure? Okay. *(cut to Kamikari, when Melissa, Giselle, Penelope Bronto and Carly skids to a halt) *Giselle: Kamikari! The berry bushes are dead! *Kamikari: Dead? *Melissa: Yes, there is not a single point left, Kamikari. *Carly: What should we do, Kamikari? *Kamikari: Not evidently leftover from Justin! But everything is lost and little tubes. Giselle, berry attitude seeds remain in the store. *Giselle: They see it, they didn't have to lose serenity. I told them that Kamikari was going to find the solution. *(Melissa nodded, dissolve to the room) *Penelope Bronto: I think it doesn't have berries anymore! *Kamikari: But... but that's impossible! I have the last and many uses, Carly! *Carly: Well... I, uh... I don't know, I couldn't have helped the berries collected to do it. *Kamikari: Goodness gracious me! *(dissolve to the dining table) *People in Dreamland: We want berries! We want berries! *Iron Mam: You don't want to eat, Kamikari? *People in Dreamland: We want berries! We want berries! *Kamikari: Silence, everyone! And it's not like that, I work hard to prepare this scene. *(dissolve to Justin and his clan, and Cameron and his robot mobsters) *Justin: The last bush of berries in and I took for the perfect trap! *Sienna: Well, let's open the cage and it reveals itself a giant cobra, genius. *Paxton: Okay, I'll give you a better shot. *(Paxton opens the cage door, and a giant cobra slithers down the hole, and hissed at them, and it looked very menacing and hungry, much to the robot mobsters in disgust) *Bryson: Sheesh! I despise snakes! *(Until the robot mobsters chuckles evilly) *(dissolve to Kamikari was mixing, while Giselle saw him) *Giselle: Uh... Kamikari? *Kamikari: What is it? *Giselle: You know I wanted to ask you if I could help you with the creation of the new substitute for painted berries. *Kamikari: Thank you very much, but it's not necessary. *(Iron Mam was cleaning the room, when Princess Blossom enters) *Princess Blossom: Iron Mam, what are you cleaning? *Iron Mam: I think I'm cleaning my room, princess, I think I'll wait until Kamikari is working on a new formula. *Princess Blossom: Yes, I guess I did. *(cut to Justin and his clan, and Cameron and his robot mobsters were finally setting up a trap) *Cameron: This substitute for me bright, Ivan. I can't wait to see them arrive. *Ivan: Sure, Cameron. *Justin: Well, any other bird was flying above this. *(But then a crow eating the berries) *Justin: Get out of here! *Cameron: Go on, shoo! *(The crow flew away) *Justin: Oh, that crow was eating the berries at one time. *Colton, Chester, Neal & Tad: Us too. Category:Episodes Category:Transcript Category:TV Shows Category:Fan TV Shows Category:Kirby (series) Category:Kirby TV Shows